The End Really Wasn't The End
by wolflovers6
Summary: Based off of Chapter 459. Ichigo's thoughts of regaining his Shinigami powers.


HOLA! I am EXTREMELY hyper at the moment, only 'cause...I just read the most recent manga chapter for Bleach. And now I decide to create a one-shot on Ichigo's thoughts during those precious moments...

Renji: So, Ichigo's back? Great.

Ichigo: Shut it, Renji! Or I'll kick your ass with my new Zanpaku-to.

Me: yay! He's back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, But Tite Kubo does, which makes me happy that he gave Ichigo his powers back!

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

I looked down after it regestered in my mind that I've been stabbed. A sword poked through the center of my chest. I grabbed at it. I looked back to see my father and Kisuke Urahara. _Did they do this? What have I ever done to them?_

"Dad? Mr. Urahara...?" I whispered.

My hand clenched the blade that was now the center of my being. Why must this happen? Something sparked my memory, _oh yeah. The last time I had been stabbed like this was when I first obtained shinigami powers. _

"So that's it..." I said, the rain was soaking me to the bone, "That is it, then..?" I narrowed my eyes in sorrow as I looked at the two former Shinigami. I could feel hot tears mixing with the cool rain as anger filled my being. "Dad...you two..?" I managed to gasp out. "That's how it is...?" I repeated.

They said nothing, of course. They just looked at me as I begain to wallow in pain.

Then, dad spoke, "You idiot. It wasn't me who stabbed you." He paused, kind of irked, "Look closely. You should be able to see their form now. Just who...Is holding that sword!"

I didn't want to believe it. Not after the last time I saw her. The last time I saw this woman, was seventeen months ago. Almost two whole years. I never thought that it would happen. I remembered that day clearly...

_xFlash-backx_

_I looked at everyone in my room, shortly after I had woken up from my month long coma.I kept my expression neutral, but inside, once Rukia said that I would lose my Spiritual Energy _after_ I had woken up, it _killed_ me. I had kinda wanted it to happen before I had woken up._

_"I see...I figured as much." I sighed._

_"Y-you're not alarmed?" Rukia gave me a dubious expression._

_"..Nope, I kinda had that feeling."_

_I looked down and then into Rukia's dark violet eyes, "...can we go outside?"_

_The first thing I had noticed when we exited my house, was the lack of spiritual pressure. I knew I sucked at sensing it, but I knew when there were spirits around. I knew they were there, but...I no longer sensed them. "_I can't sense any spirits."_ I thought. I looked back to Rukia._"And Rukia's presence is fading a little bit at a time. I'm really gonna lose my powers."

_"This is goodbye, Ichigo." She stated, a small smile on her features._

_I had nothing to say really, "...Seems that way, doesn't it?"_

_Rukia smirked and crossed her arms, "What's this? Don't look so upset. Even if you can't see _me_, I can always see _you._"_

_I twitched and rubbed the back of my head, "What the hell? That's nothing to be happy about!" I argued, "And I don't look sad!" It was silent after that, I sensed less and less from Rukia. I noticed that parts of her started to disappear. I put my hands into my pockets, "Tell everyone, I said 'Hi'." I smiled softly._

_"Sure." More and more of Rukia disappeared._

_"...Later, Rukia."And with that, she was gone. I smiled at where I saw her, knowing that she still stood there, "Thank you."_

_xEnd of Flash-backx_

I saw her, I mean _really_ saw Rukia before me. She had cut her hair, and looked a little older. What I noticed was the Lieutenant's badge on her left arm. _So, she's a Lieutenant, now?_ And the same expression that really got under my skin. But, it was Rukia. She was also the one who held the sword that sceward me.

"Rukia!"

The light exploded from the Zanpaku-to. And engulfed me. I somehow remembered this burning feeling. I was once again, becoming a Shinigami. I let the power flow through me, and flood every nerve and muscle. It died away, and I stood there.

Once again in my Shinigami garb, Zangetsu on my shoulder. I was now ready to kick the sorry asses of those who betrayed me. And once again, I will have Rukia Kuchiki there to fight with me.

* * *

><p>AN: Heh! I win! I got all dialogue from the actual manga(Thank god for scans XD) And another update is that Tite won't have another chapter for two weeks. So, yeah.

I love Rukia's new look! 3

Can't wait to continue Reading the manga!


End file.
